Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/5 May 2016
11:15 Sketch pm 11:16 mike 11:16 i need to tell you a secret 11:19 Huh. 11:19 What 11:19 inb4 moan 11:20 Yup 11:20 i can feel the moan happening 11:21 Sketch pls stop dying ;-; 11:21 vbf 11:23 what the FUCK am i even reading 11:23 What are you reading? 11:25 i 11:26 it 11:26 wel 11:26 i em an 11:26 inehd 11:26 eitis jsut a thign 11:47 Gtg 11:47 goodnight everyone 11:47 stay safe 11:53 I had to shitter. 11:53 sHOWE R 11:55 XD 11:56 Cassie pm 12:05 dk 12:05 dONKEY KONG 12:05 XD 12:06 Dick Kong 12:06 c: 11:26 i em an 11:26 inehd 11:26 eitis jsut a thign 11:47 Gtg 11:47 goodnight everyone 11:47 stay safe 11:53 I had to shitter. 11:53 sHOWE R 11:55 XD 11:56 Cassie pm 12:05 dk 12:05 dONKEY KONG 12:05 XD 12:06 Dick Kong 12:06 c: 12:55 best song 11/10 12:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J69oCCM1EcI 12:55 SKETCH 12:56 huh 12:56 I HAVE THE SONG FALL OUT BOY - THE PHOENIX STUCK IN MY HEAD. 12:56 stuck in my- 12:56 >:3 12:56 stuck in my what? 12:56 stuck in my ass? 12:56 Okay so Cypher (he's mai RP character). 12:56 * Chaotic Chrome shot down 12:56 He suffocated his past girlfriend and now all I can imagine is "OOPS MY HAND SLIPPED". 12:57 s av e me 12:57 I'm a horrible pers in. 12:57 Komanaki murdered someone and hid their body in the woods. 12:57 Komanaki is a murderer 12:58 SKETCH, I JUST HEARD THAT THE FALL OUT BOY MADE REALLY GOOD SONGS 12:58 yeah and they're coming to Birmingham in a week or so 12:58 SO I LISTENED TO THE PHOENIX AN D OH MY GOD 12:58 it'samazing 12:58 Birmingham, Alabama 12:58 :^) 12:58 o: 12:58 mike 12:58 i need to tell you something 12:58 it's actually like three hours away from here 12:58 What, Josh? 12:58 so i can't even go anyway lmao 01:00 * Chaotic Chrome whispers in mikes ear 01:00 moans 01:00 * Chaotic Chrome moans in mikes ear 01:00 FUCKING 01:00 MOANS 01:00 NYES 01:00 NYES 01:00 NYES 01:00 Thissongissogod 01:00 Imma listen to more Fall Out Boy songs. 12:46 È ora per Schizzo serio. 12:55 best song 11/10 12:55 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J69oCCM1EcI 12:55 SKETCH 12:56 huh 12:56 I HAVE THE SONG FALL OUT BOY - THE PHOENIX STUCK IN MY HEAD. 12:56 stuck in my- 12:56 >:3 12:56 stuck in my what? 12:56 stuck in my ass? 12:56 Okay so Cypher (he's mai RP character). 12:56 * Chaotic Chrome shot down 12:56 He suffocated his past girlfriend and now all I can imagine is "OOPS MY HAND SLIPPED". 12:57 s av e me 12:57 I'm a horrible pers in. 12:57 Komanaki murdered someone and hid their body in the woods. 12:57 Komanaki is a murderer 12:58 SKETCH, I JUST HEARD THAT THE FALL OUT BOY MADE REALLY GOOD SONGS 12:58 yeah and they're coming to Birmingham in a week or so 12:58 SO I LISTENED TO THE PHOENIX AN D OH MY GOD 12:58 it'samazing 12:58 Birmingham, Alabama 12:58 :^) 12:58 o: 12:58 mike 12:58 i need to tell you something 12:58 it's actually like three hours away from here 12:58 What, Josh? 12:58 so i can't even go anyway lmao 01:00 * Chaotic Chrome whispers in mikes ear 01:00 moans 01:00 * Chaotic Chrome moans in mikes ear 01:00 FUCKING 01:00 MOANS 01:00 NYES 01:00 NYES 01:00 NYES 01:00 Thissongissogod 01:00 Imma listen to more Fall Out Boy songs. 01:06 mike 01:06 i made a song 01:06 * Chaotic Chrome moans like a seal 01:06 Sketch 01:06 can you take off the text gradient it's starting to become a problem now. 01:07 Oh shit. 01:07 I keep forgetting to ask to add my shit ha whoop s. 01:08 But if you don't mind, would you mind making my text color #0e87ff ? 01:17 my mother gave me a clown nose 01:17 and okay 01:17 which colour do you want to keep? 01:17 top or bottom? 01:19 ... miake no 01:19 no die 01:20 Huh 01:20 I'd like to keep... 01:20 uhhhh 01:20 shit 01:20 top. 01:22 aight 01:23 Don't be surprised when I'm humming or singing The Phoenix the next time we video call. 01:23 viola. 01:23 pfft. 01:23 i'm actually planning on streaming in a few minutes 01:23 CAN I SEE 01:23 either twitch or join.me but the sad thing with join.me is that no one can hear me 01:24 Sketch 01:24 i lag hard with twitch 01:24 that's what i mean 01:24 Hard lag huh? (snipars) 01:24 so hang on i'll find a solution 01:27 First I'll change you like a remix, then i'll raise you like a phoenix. 01:27 THIS SONG WITH BE STUCK IN MY HEAD FOR A MONTH 01:30 brb gotta shower 01:38 ketch 01:38 I'm beck 01:38 SkETCH 01:40 yey 01:40 i will give u lonk 01:40 https://join.me/789-576-374 dere 02:11 rIP 02:17 SKETHC 02:17 HUGS PLS 02:21 rip 02:27 * SketchNebula hugs 02:27 MIKE 02:27 SKETHC DOES NOT 02:27 PING M E 02:43 SOR RY 03:05 Surprise! 03:06 I see I came at a bad time. Fuck. 03:08 WHA 03:09 Sketch live 03:09 liviee 03:34 Surprise x2? 03:36 I'm afraid to ping since I don't know if I can/should. 03:36 u can 03:36 i think 03:36 Oh shit. 03:37 ? 03:37 Just didn't know someone was alive. XD 03:40 lol 03:40 why the fuck am i the only person on steam that doesnt have some warhammer 40k 03:40 I don't. 03:40 Make the game eat your shirts, Aquack. 03:40 shirts 03:40 I meant to say shorts, but shirts are good, too. 03:40 Eat my shirts. 03:41 * TheAquuaHybrid feeds the shorta 03:41 fUCK 03:43 * HugeClockTowerFan eats the shorta> 03:43 >> 03:44 shjorta 03:44 fUGVNFKC 07:40 hjj 07:40 hjghihgbnu 11:40 * Arca Asami wiggles eyebrows 01:53 Ayy lmao 01:53 k 06:47 ded 06:48 http://www.dictionary.com/ 06:49 this is a great way to find a username 07:03 Bo. 08:08 Hi everyone 08:08 I have a fun game we can play in chat with be another 08:09 *one 06:47 ded 06:48 http://www.dictionary.com/ 06:49 this is a great way to find a username 07:03 Bo. 08:08 Hi everyone 08:08 I have a fun game we can play in chat with be another 08:09 *one 08:13 nyoom nyoo-jesus that background startled me xD 08:14 Happens 08:14 Anyways 08:14 I'm 08:14 Almost done with the headphones 08:14 My hands are filled with a white sticky warm sustance right now 08:15 That's right 08:15 Glue 08:15 glu-KNEW IT 08:15 It still looks wrong 08:16 But well 08:16 Now I gotta wait for the glue to dry 08:17 where is sketch? 08:17 i saw them run in the house when i dropped them off 08:17 but where they go 08:18 also 08:18 i got my new phone :D 08:18 sketch is in fnaf chat 08:18 oh n o 08:18 >3 y/o can have tablet 08:18 >can't have phone 08:18 >le cri 08:19 ren 08:19 quick 08:19 stop sketch before its too late 08:23 well you summoned two people 08:23 Allahu Akbar? 08:23 wat 08:23 my name is jafar, i come from afar 08:24 Oh. :) 08:25 Yes, I exist, hello. 08:25 Hello, Sketch. 08:25 Five Nights at Froodbar's 27: The Return of Jafar 08:25 http://theundeadzombeh.deviantart.com/art/Smashy-Pals-5-0-Froodbar-s-Attack-DLC-607165446 08:25 k 08:25 zombeh it was not a good idea to link your DA here 08:25 Sketch, should I work on the AU? 08:25 25 08:25 Oh Jesus Christ... 08:25 I has something to show you in PM 08:25 All those pings scared me. 08:25 so r ry 08:25 Oh, hit me with it. 08:26 And sure, Mike. 08:26 Alright. 08:26 It's your choice. 08:26 Ping if needed. 08:26 what happened to rebun being admeen 08:26 sketcharoni is a rainboow 08:26 Yes, I am. 08:26 Rainbows are nice, aren't they? 08:13 nyoom nyoo-jesus that background startled me xD 08:14 Happens 08:14 Anyways 08:14 I'm 08:14 Almost done with the headphones 08:14 My hands are filled with a white sticky warm sustance right now 08:15 That's right 08:15 Glue 08:15 glu-KNEW IT 08:15 It still looks wrong 08:16 But well 08:16 Now I gotta wait for the glue to dry 08:17 where is sketch? 08:17 i saw them run in the house when i dropped them off 08:17 but where they go 08:18 also 08:18 i got my new phone :D 08:18 sketch is in fnaf chat 08:18 oh n o 08:18 >3 y/o can have tablet 08:18 >can't have phone 08:18 >le cri 08:19 ren 08:19 quick 08:19 stop sketch before its too late 08:23 well you summoned two people 08:23 Allahu Akbar? 08:23 wat 08:23 my name is jafar, i come from afar 08:24 Oh. :) 08:25 Yes, I exist, hello. 08:25 Hello, Sketch. 08:25 Five Nights at Froodbar's 27: The Return of Jafar 08:25 http://theundeadzombeh.deviantart.com/art/Smashy-Pals-5-0-Froodbar-s-Attack-DLC-607165446 08:25 k 08:25 zombeh it was not a good idea to link your DA here 08:25 Sketch, should I work on the AU? 08:25 25 08:25 Oh Jesus Christ... 08:25 I has something to show you in PM 08:25 All those pings scared me. 08:25 so r ry 08:25 Oh, hit me with it. 08:26 And sure, Mike. 08:26 Alright. 08:26 It's your choice. 08:26 Ping if needed. 08:26 what happened to rebun being admeen 08:26 sketcharoni is a rainboow 08:26 Yes, I am. 08:26 Rainbows are nice, aren't they? 08:27 >hit me with it 08:27 :^) 08:28 you know a game is good when its intro is the most lit you've seen 08:28 25894.0042704 08:28 whoops 08:29 wrong copy/paste 08:32 and wrong chat 08:32 :/ 08:34 rebun 08:34 why aren't you an admin anymore? 08:35 Because 08:35 I wanted to 08:35 Not be one 08:35 Gud choice ✋�� 08:35 That's really all. 08:35 - 08:36 Holy Aten. 08:36 That is a good choice, though, being a moderator is stressful. 08:37 Especially when so many people hate your wiki and how you run it. 08:37 And then eventually you get trolls everywhere because of it. 08:37 Boo 08:37 Ahoy. 08:37 I don't know why some people hate this wiki. 08:37 lemme see i test 08:37 Nope. 08:37 Most of it is because of my outbursts. 08:37 wait 08:37 itest/i 08:37 fuck 08:37 i test rip [08:37 And how salty they are about the gender rules I put up recently. 08:38 * MikeSulpher hugs. 08:38 *cough*acertainpersonsiblingandiusedtobefriendswith*cough* 08:38 Pierrot 08:38 You should check Discord 08:38 Remember. Tell 'em this if they don't like the wiki but still come here. "If 'ya don't like my wiki. Then get outta here." 08:38 Also because they just love getting a reaction out of me. 08:38 Which honestly, I'm done doing that shit. 08:38 mike, that's kinda a dumb thing 08:39 If someone wants to come in this chat and troll, I'm warning, kicking, then banning. 08:39 End of story. 08:39 Not going to argue. 08:39 sketch can you pm 08:39 @Snuggery 08:39 Wasn't talking to you dude. 08:39 Now time to ACTUALLY work on my AU. 08:39 And I'm not going to be light about it anymore, either, I'm tired of the people faking their identities just to raid this damn chat. 08:39 And sure, Aquua. 08:40 oh my god 08:40 it's broken again 08:40 brb 08:40 pms are fucking up-- 08:40 Sketch, can I pm you for help on the AU? 08:40 imean i don't like this wiki @mike 08:40 ohfuuck l ag 08:40 does that mean i should leave? 08:41 Hai cass 08:41 If you don't like the wiki, then why are you here? 08:41 Why are you on a wiki you don't like tho? 08:41 double 08:41 Seriously. 08:41 Maybe he has friends here 08:41 Like who? 08:41 because i have friends here 08:42 i don't have to tell you who they are 08:42 Like, you guys really don't have to gang up on him like you did with Zombie 08:42 and mike please don't imply that i have no friends 08:42 We're not ganging up on anyone. 08:42 We just asked. 08:42 ganging =/= 2 people 08:42 also zombeh don't create drama over me mate 08:42 Because that makes zero sense. 08:42 no it makes perfect sense 08:42 Literally everyone here is on a different wiki chat at the same time here. 08:43 Except for one person. 08:43 And a bot. 08:43 who's the one person 08:43 That's Ash. 08:43 * MikeSulpher looks at Renbot 08:43 Ohwaht 08:43 Unless, he's on UTRP. 08:43 I'm cofnused 08:43 who's ash? 08:43 Asami 08:43 oh 08:43 Wow 08:43 cool 08:43 * PierrotEclipse points at top of userlist 08:43 sorry if i accidentally pinged btw 08:44 wrong button 08:45 It's kind of weird that you have friends here even tho on favorite wikis, it looks like you haven't even been on other wikis.. Also, you created your account here. 08:45 But, okay. I gues you do have friends here. 08:45 Imma stop now. 08:45 *guess 08:46 i don't need to list shit on favorite wikis 08:46 i do that for privacy 08:46 and i created my account here because i have friends here 08:46 K. 08:46 Snug is a friend of mine 08:47 If that wasn't obvious enough bu- oh, forget it. I don't wanna start shit. 08:47 late ping huh 08:47 Wow, this got heated. 08:47 Let's not. 08:48 accidental ping, sorry ash. 08:48 its chill 08:48 i was just activating my phone 08:50 NeTfLiX aNd ChIlL 08:50 No 08:50 im gonna go play some CotND 08:50 caSS NO 08:50 Bad 08:50 ping if shit goes down 08:50 Go to bed 08:51 Noh. 08:51 Yes 08:51 * PierrotEclipse takes away the Billdip, Misao, and Mario the Music Box 08:51 :^) 08:51 Thank u 08:51 * PierrotEclipse runs 08:51 I got things to do and places to see, so imma head out. 08:52 SKETCH 08:52 so much to do so much to see 08:52 I'll see you guys la- 08:52 Yes, Mike? 08:52 * MikeSulpher hugs Sketch. 08:52 Talk to you later. 08:52 * PierrotEclipse also hugs Sketch 08:52 Jesus. 08:52 And remember to have a good time :3 08:52 Loving. 08:53 * SketchNebula hugs 08:53 Now, I best be on my way. 08:53 See you later. 08:53 Goodbye! :D 08:53 Bye. Now... time to play some more Undertlae 08:53 *Undertale 08:53 Oh yes 08:53 I forgot Mike plays Undertale 08:54 http://ask.fm/PierrotEclipse you guys can ask me shet here 08:54 lol 08:54 and wat 08:54 Mike, I has something to show you in PM 08:54 Alright. 08:54 PM me when you're ready to show me. 08:55 Dere 08:57 pIERRO T 08:58 CASS 08:58 * PierrotEclipse is running, goodbye, and taking her loot with her 08:58 WHAT 08:59 * Rebun123 looks at Pierrot 08:59 PIERROT 08:59 misao is miiine, miiine! 09:00 YOU LITERAL REBUNFUCKER 09:01 Upupupu! 09:02 * PierrotEclipse stashes the Billdip, Misao, and MTMB in her stash of loot 09:02 owo 09:02 * Rebun123 dissapears from a side 09:02 * Rebun123 appears in front of Pierrot 09:02 * Rebun123 tackles Pierrot 09:02 How did I misread Misao as Mike. 09:02 Dere 09:02 Now Pierrot can't escape 09:03 * PierrotEclipse turns into dust 09:03 Well 09:03 * Rebun123 rescues the loot anyways 09:03 If there's something mine here I swear to Ford 09:04 * PierrotEclipse respawns and digs in the pile 09:04 jackeeet 09:04 My jaCKET 09:05 * Rebun123 grabs the jacket 09:05 http://ask.fm/CypherStar owo 09:05 THIS ONE STILL FITS IN ME 09:05 * Rebun123 gives his old hoodie to Pierrot 09:05 Here 09:05 :D 09:07 Anyways 09:07 Don't do anything weird with that 09:07 Use it if you want but 09:08 Smelling it excessively makes it weird. 09:08 there goes my evening plan 09:08 XD 09:08 Oh well 09:08 who asked me "Give me je penis." on ask.fm 09:08 You can always use it 09:08 It was, uh, Cass. 09:08 cASS. 09:08 That question is too Cass 09:09 I see you-- 09:09 Thanks, Allan Emeter. 09:10 You're the best pseudonym I had 09:10 BeCAUSE YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE 09:10 HA 09:10 Sorry (Allan) 09:10 reblick 09:10 FUCK 09:10 -BLOCK 09:10 Ya. 09:10 Rebfuck? 09:10 "Give me je penis." was me c: 09:10 god dammit cass =w= 09:10 C: 09:11 Anyways 09:11 Now that I can be all the dirty minded I want 09:11 also i has twitter 09:11 I WILL 09:11 C: 09:12 * Rebun123 looks at the news 09:12 https://twitter.com/PierrotEclipse 09:12 stalk me there lol 09:12 "Trump said if he doesn't win the White House, the Supreme Court would be stacked with liberals who would make the United States a "totally different country" — like Argentina or Venezuela" 09:12 * Rebun123 lowers newspaper 09:12 AHAHAHAHAHA 09:12 Warning: blog is filled with me being trash 09:12 * Rebun123 rolls on the ground and repeatedly hits the floor 09:12 -twitter 09:12 ff 09:12 AAAAHAHAHAHAHA 09:13 OH GOD OH GOD 09:13 are you okay 09:13 * Rebun123 cries of laughter while rolling 09:13 * Rebun123 gets up 09:13 * Rebun123 makes a small laugh and cleans his tears 09:13 ...Yeah. 09:13 He never had my vote, anyways. 09:15 In any case. 09:15 I admit Argentina's a shit country, but that was just 09:15 Too Exagerated 09:16 Both the laugh and the statement 09:17 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ChPeg0aUYAExrYc.jpg 09:17 "Bonus Pic: I fell in" 09:17 PFFF 09:17 markiplier trying to play an instrument on the edge of a tub 09:17 markiplier falling into said tub 09:18 wow, I have so many tabs open I can't even see the words anymore 09:19 I have four tebs. 09:19 Hm 09:19 Did Mettaton EX just said a creepy sexual "Yeah" 09:19 Just as I hit him 09:19 mETTATON DO YOU HAVE A PAIN KINK. 09:19 imeanwat 09:19 Apparently 09:19 Ohai snow 09:19 Each time he gets hit he just says "Yeah" in a low volume 09:19 Like whisperin 09:20 oh hi 09:20 Hey Sno 09:20 hi 09:20 Mettaton loooves piano~ (snipars) 09:20 ayyy snow 09:20 ...piaNO? 09:20 remember that time you (s)creamed in a pm :3 09:20 *PAIN 09:20 ey 09:20 PIANO 09:21 What if 09:21 A Paino 09:22 check discord, rebun 09:22 THE SCIENCE SHOW! 09:22 PIANO! 09:22 * CypherStarnova piano falls. 09:22 WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS? 09:22 pE NIs 09:23 ohmygod I LOVED THAT PART 09:23 HEY BOBBY 09:23 PLAY THAT ONE ABOUT FALLING DOWN THE STAIRS 09:23 Sure thing, Johnny! 09:23 * Rebun123 trips and repeatedly falls down the stairs and crashes against a Piano 09:23 I LOVE IT! 09:28 Hey, Snow 09:29 http://i.imgur.com/J1ugvF2.png 09:30 pls 09:35 ded 09:39 snow noooh 09:41 * Snuggery creams 09:41 Ash. you bitch. 09:41 wha 09:42 pm 09:43 Pierrot, whatever you do 09:43 Do not check PMs 09:43 Oh god 09:44 If Mettaton saying "Yeah" when you hit him 09:44 Didn't convince you that he has a pain kink 09:44 He ma kes 09:44 Thi s f ace http://i.imgur.com/zA0UTJH.png 09:45 YEAH 09:45 YEAH CHILI DOGS YEAH 09:45 QUA NO 09:45 sorry that was a vinesauce joke 09:45 Okay brb 09:45 Gonna make food 09:45 YEAH FAST 09:46 ohgod 09:46 I like it fast. 09:47 WAY PAST COOL 09:47 igotta go fast/i 09:47 sHIT 09:47 Gottsa go fest! 09:47 fail 09:48 i am required to accelerate 09:48 Firmly grasp it, and with slow, gentle strokes, work your way up. 09:48 ^ 09:48 W h a t 09:48 * Rebun123 looks at Pierrot 09:48 * Rebun123 Stares 09:49 fIRMLY GRASP IT 09:49 Tell me you're talking about using the last bit of toothpaste 09:49 w tf 09:49 Eventually, you'll put your mouth on it-*shOT* 09:49 Oh, the "toothpaste tube", sure. 09:49 * Rebun123 looks at Pierrot 09:49 GONNA 09:49 GO CHECK ON THE FOOD 09:50 BRB 09:50 * TheAquuaHybrid goes fast 09:50 YEAH FAST YEAH 09:50 (snipars) (snipars) 09:50 Don't go too fast, or you'll never last. 09:50 Hey, that rhymed! 09:50 PUT THE SHERBET ON THE CHILI DOGS YEAH 09:50 i actually dont know what that line is but 09:50 that's what i think it is 09:51 * PierrotEclipse walks up to cass and whispers 09:51 billdipsmut 09:51 * PierrotEclipse rUNS LOLBYE 09:51 holy shit 09:51 why do i keep finding so much extreme fisting 09:51 O YES 09:52 Pfff 09:52 Lasting 09:52 I can last 09:53 * PierrotEclipse drops some Billdip pictures then runs 09:56 Welp 09:56 Chat's ded 09:57 if you wanna freak someone out 09:57 wait until they have bad news to tell you 09:57 and say 09:57 or well scream 09:57 "OH GOD THEY FOUND THE BODY" 10:01 good 10:01 these headphones vibrate 10:02 now i just need to shove them up my ass 10:02 jeSuS ChRiSt InTeRnEt 10:02 QUA 10:02 NO 10:02 BAD 10:03 AQUUA NO 10:03 i will shove things up my ass if i so choose 10:03 BUT NOT HERE 10:03 I shoved a dick up my ass. 10:03 Wait that's normal. 10:04 where did u get that donger 10:04 brb 10:05 http://i.imgur.com/XTSvsf4.png 10:12 * Rebun123 pokes Pierrot 10:13 Welp 10:13 She's ded 10:13 :C 10:16 Well 10:16 Rebun's GTG 10:16 See you tomorrow, guys 10:16 Aw, bai 10:16 * PierrotEclipse rebkiss 10:16 Oh yey there you are 10:16 I gotta 10:16 PM you something quick 10:18 Wheeee 10:18 Now I'll go before Pierrot kills me 10:21 back 10:22 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 10:22 * HyperSnowpoxia is hug 10:22 Hi sis :3 10:24 Hi 10:37 http://i.imgur.com/24pzjEU.png 10:59 nyello ash 10:59 nyerro 11:02 snow 11:02 huh 11:04 ;0 11:05 sh 11:06 no 11:06 u 11:06 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snu 11:06 snuu 11:06 snuuuuu 11:06 * HyperSnowpoxia screams 11:07 wh AT 11:07 I sad ;-; 11:07 why 11:08 because you didn't text him for two whole ours :O 11:08 *hours 11:09 hello pierrot 11:09 "HyperSnowpoxia oh his crush didnt like him back 11:09 g E EI W ONDE RWH Y " 2016 05 05